Almas Gémeas
by Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee
Summary: HIATUS - Dois mundos diferentes, dois destinos entrelaçados, duas almas gémeas que se encontram vida a pós vida... Umas vezes juntos e outras separados... Qual será o final desta história de amor desta vez? SxS Leiam e deixem reviews, please!
1. Introdução

_**Notas de Autora:** Olá!!!!!!!_

_Chegaram as férias, o que significa, mais tempo para escrever!! _

_A Páscoa está à porta!! He he he!! _

_Mas, falando de coisas mais importantes, este é o meu novo fic! _

_E não pude conter-me para o começar a publicar!! _

_Este fic é sobre a história de um amor impossível e é do casal SxS..._

_**Sumário:** Dois mundos diferentes, dois destinos entrelaçados, _

_duas almas gémeas que se encontram vida a pós vida... _

_Umas vezes juntos e outras separados... Qual será o final desta _

_história de amor desta vez? SxS Leiam e deixem reviews, please!!_

**Almas Gémeas**

**Introdução**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

"_Alma Gémea... uma palavra com tanto sentimento... _

_uma palavra sem sentido... Afinal qual é o significado da palavra Alma Gémea... _

_qual é o verdadeiro significado desta palavra tão diferente e _

_ao mesmo tempo tão parecida à palavra amor?"_

Uma menina de 9 anos passeava calmamente pelos grandes jardins daquela propriedade... Suspirou ao lembrar-se do porquê de estar alí. Os seus país nunca mudariam! Embora ela tivesse só 9 anos, os seus país já queriam que ela encontra-se ou melhor dizendo "reencontra-se" a sua alma gémea. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes eles tinham feito este tipo de viagem! Estava farta! Ela não acreditava nesse tipo de coisas e porque é que tinha que calhar numa família que acreditava plenamente nisso?!

- **Se calhar porque deus assim quis!** – deixou escapar a menina.

_**Suspirou outra vez enquanto se sentava em cima do delicado tapete de ervas frescas, por no dia anterior ter chovido.**_

_**Ela era uma menina de mais ou menos de 1,40 metros e nem gorda nem magra, tinha cabelos compridos até ao meio das costas e cor de mel, os seus olhos, grandes, eram de uma extraordinária cor verde. Ela tinha vestido um comprido vestido com muitos detalhes, como aqueles da antiguidade, pois ela se encontrava no inicio do século XIX, em 1809. É verdade, ela tinha nascido no fim do século XVIII, em 1800, no dia 1 de Abril. E já estava à 5 anos nesta busca pela sua **"alma gémea"**. E os seus pais tinham a certeza que era nesta família que iriam encontrar, finalmente, a alma gémea da pequena Sakura Kinomoto, como a menina se chamava. E ela tinha se prometido a si mesma não desapontar os seus queridos pais, assim aceitaria esse rapaz como qualquer moça da sua classe aceitava o seu noivo.**_

_**Seriam infeliz, mas pelo menos os seus pais ficariam felizes e se disse-se outro **"não"**, talvez esta viajem nunca mais tivesse um fim, pois ela sabia que almas gémeas não existiam. Naquele mundo a palavra felicidade entre marido e mulher não existia e assim continuaria a ser... apenas os seus pais foram excepção desse desejo de deus. **_

_**Ela ouvira mil e uma vezes a história de amor dos seus pais e por isso eles acreditavam tanto na palavra **"alma gémea"**, porque eles acreditavam que eram a alma gémea de um do outro e queria que a sua pequena e única filha tivesse a mesma sorte que eles em pequenos. A 1ª vez em que Nadeshiko Amamia e Fujitaka Kinomoto se viram, foi aos seus 9 anos, por isso os seus pais tinham tanta esperança que ela encontra-se a sua alma gémea aos seus 9 anos...**_

_**Suspirou, outra vez, pelos seus pensamentos... **_

_**De repente um rapaz, da mesma idade que a menina, aproxima-se cuidadosamente a ela e, aos virar-se, os dois trocam olhares por primeira vez...**_

- **Quem... quem és tu? **– perguntou a pequena ao ver um rapaz da mesma idade que ela à sua frente, olhando-a de uma forma muito...

**Continua...**

_**Notas de Autora: **Deixei-vos com água na boca??_

_Quem será este rapaz? Alguma sugestão? É que eu não sei, ainda, quem vai ser este personagem! ( _

Acham mesmo que eu não sei?! XP 

_He he he!! Mas só no próximo capitulo é que saberão quem é!!_

_Espero que deixem a vossa opinião e se quiserem a vossa sugestão de quem será este misterioso rapaz!! _

_Eu sei, foi curto, mas era apenas a introdução! Já estou a escrever o 1º capitulo e ele é grandinho!! _

**Até ao próximo Capitulo!!**

**Bjs**

**PS. Não se esqueçam de deixar um review, please!!!**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**


	2. O inicio de tudo

_**Notas de Autora:** Nihao!!_

Como prometi este capitulo está MUITO maior! E espero que gostem!! 

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

_**Sumário:** Dois mundos diferentes, dois destinos entrelaçados, _

_duas almas gémeas que se encontram vida a pós vida... _

_Umas vezes juntos e outras separados... Qual será o final desta _

_história de amor desta vez? SxS Leiam e deixem reviews, please!!_

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

**Almas Gémeas**

**Capitulo 1 – O inicio de tudo**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

"_Alma Gémea... uma palavra com tanto sentimento... _

_uma palavra sem sentido... Afinal qual é o significado da palavra Alma Gémea... _

_qual é o verdadeiro significado desta palavra tão diferente e _

_ao mesmo tempo tão parecida à palavra amor?"_

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

**_Uma jovem com os seus 17 anos encontrava-se no seu quarto. Estava sentada à frente do penteador_** _(n/a: é assim que se chama?? O word não deu erro, por isso pus! XD São aquelas mini mesas com espelhos onde as damas penteavam-se, etc... Estão a ver?)_ _**enquanto escovava, delicadamente, os seus longos cabelos da cor do mel, que estavam a ficar cada vez mais com uma cor de chocolate e também mais ondulados, já que, quando era pequena tinha os cabelos completamente lisos.**(n/a: o mesmo aconteceu a mim e disseram-me que é o cabelo que está a crescer. Não é gozo, é mesmo verdade!!)_ **_Enquanto se penteava, pensava na sua vida... e na sua "alma gémea" que tinha conhecido à 8 anos atrás..._**

**«»«» Flash Back «»«»**

- **Quem... quem és tu?** – perguntou a pequena ao ver um rapaz da mesma idade que ela à sua frente, olhando-a de uma forma muito...

- **Sou o filho dos donos desta casa.** – respondeu o rapaz – **tu deves ser a Senhorita Kinomoto, filha do jovem casal Kinomoto, que está hospedado na minha casa, não é assim? **– perguntou o rapaz.

- **É sim...** – respondeu a menina com um pouco de receio pelo que aquele rapaz pudesse-lhe fazer.

**_Ele mostrou-lhe um sorriso cálido, que fez com que Sakura quase caísse no chão só de o ver._**

- **Vem comigo. Eu acompanho-te até casa. Vamos ter com os nossos pais.** – o rapaz ofereceu-lhe a sua mão e os dois começaram a caminhar até à mansão que se encontrava uns metros mais adiante...

**«»«» Fim de Flash Back «»«»**

_**Suspirou. Só de pensar que daqui a uma semana estaria casada com esse mesmo rapaz... **_

_**Um "**toc toc**" tirou-a dos seus pensamentos e viu a sua mãe entrar.**_

- **Minha filha, temos visitas.** – disse a sua mãe.

- **Visitas? Há sim!** – disse sorrindo, só podia ser o seu noivo.

_**Como tinha se prometido à 8 anos atrás, ela iria se comprometer com aquele mesmo rapaz que tinha conhecido à 8 anos atrás, mas pensando bem, ela não é tão infeliz com ele assim...**_

_**Depois daquele "encontro" os seus pais tinham visitado mais vezes aquela mansão, fazendo com que eles se conhecessem melhor, quase como irmãos. Podia-se disser que eles eram mais irmãos do que propriamente noivos.**_

_**Ela caminhou com a sua mãe até à sala de estar, onde estavam 4 pessoas sentadas nos sofás da sala.**_

_**Ela olhou para cada uma das pessoas...**_

_**Primeiro o seu pai, que estava sentado num dos dois sofás que havia na sala.**_

_**Segundo os pais do seu noivo, ambos estavam sentados num dos sofás, enquanto ouviam a conversa de Fijitaka Kinomoto, enquanto esperavam a sua futura nora.**_

_**E por último, havia uma criança de 7 anos sentada ao lado dos pais do seu noivo...**_

- **Hanny!!** – gritou, de repente, a jovem de 17 anos, que até agora estava em pé ao lado da sua mãe, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, e que ao ver aquela criança de 7 anos não pode conter o grito de alegria.

- **Hã?** – a criança de 7 anos, chamada Hanny tinha se virado, assim como todos os presentes, ao ouvirem o grito daquela jovem.

- **Sakura!!!** – gritou a criança esquecendo-se da presença dos pais e dos donos da casa.

_**As duas abraçaram-se como se não se vissem à anos e na verdade elas tinham-se visto, pela última vez, à apenas 2 messes atrás, mas a relação que havia entre Sakura e Hanny era quase de irmãs, as duas adoravam-se como melhores amigas e Sakura sentia um carinho especial por ela, porque vira nascer e crescer, como se fosse... a sua própria filha!**_

_**Hanny era uma menina com cabelos longos e castanhos e com uns lindíssimos olhos azuis. Ela tinha vestido um longo vestido com muitas rendas e outros detalhes de cor castanha. Ela costumava disser que adorava o castanho por causa do seu primo, com que ela dizia que tinha um compromisso a fingir, mas Sakura sempre se perguntara o porquê de ser um compromisso a fingir, já que a pequena de olhos azuis parecia gostar muito do seu primo. Ela tinha-lhe explicado uma vez que a razão desse compromisso "**impossível**" era porque ele era muito mais velho que ela, mas mesmo assim juraram manter um compromisso a fingir, pois os dois eram muito ligados, pelo que Sakura ouvira disser tinha sido esse primo a escolher o seu nome. Acho que tinham uma tradição de família que quando uma criança nasce num dado dia, uma pessoa dessa família tem direito de dar-lhe um nome. E nesse dia, 22 de Junho, era o dia "**tal**" do seu primo e o dia do nascimento de Hanny e isso, pelo que ouvira falar, tinha sido uma das razões por causa da sua estranha ligação, também tinha ouvido da boca do seu noivo que eles eram bastante parecidos e talvez por isso, Sakura, algumas vezes, ficava bastante curiosa para conhecer essa pessoa.**_

- **Sakura!! Tanto tempo que não nos vemos! Tenho tanta coisa para te disser!! **– a pequena Hanny saltava de felicidade ao ver a sua melhor amiga aí.

- **Olá Hanny! Como estás?** – perguntou Sakura enquanto se baixava para ficar à sua altura.

- **Eu tenho tanta coisa para te contar!!** – respondeu a pequena com um olhar sonhador.

Sakura continuou a olha-la durante algum tempo, sabia que algo tinha acontecido e por não ver o seu noivo aí ficou mais preocupada.

- **Bom dia Senhora Lee. Bom dia Senhor Lee. Como tem passado?** – disse Sakura cortês.

- **Bom dia, pequena Sakura.** – desejou a senhora Lee.

- **Bom dia Senhorita Kinomoto.** – desejou o senhor Lee.

_**As duas "**crianças**" saíram daquela sala de estar, deixando os adultos a falarem de vários assuntos do dia-a-dia...**_

_**Ao chegarem ao quarto da jovem Kinomoto, as duas sentaram-se, cada uma, nas duas cadeiras que lá haviam. Ao sentarem-se Sakura olhou atentamente a Hanny como se tentasse adivinhar o porquê de tanto mistério, pensou que talvez isso fosse a razão pelo seu noivo não ter vindo visita-la.**_

- **Então?** – tentou começar, fazendo com que Hanny ganhasse coragem para começar a sua narração.

**- Sakura... lembras-te daquele primo que eu te falei? **– começou a disser a pequena um pouco nervosa.

BINGO! Acertara em cheio! Sempre que ela falava do primo ficava sempre com esse olhar... doce, sonhador e inocente. Até chegara-lhe a lembrar ela em pequena, num dos quadros que tinha da sua casa em que se mostrava a Família Kinomoto, nessa altura Sakura apenas tinha 5 anos e o sorriso dela fazia-a lembrar o de Hanny. Isso era uma das coisas que elas tinham em comum... o sorriso.

- **E... o que tem o teu primo?** – perguntou Sakura querendo saber o porquê de tanto mistério.

- **É que... sabes porque é que o meu irmão não veio connosco?** – continuou com um pouco de receio.

- **Não. Fiquei bastante surpreendida quando não o vi. Pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com ele. **– respondeu Sakura, atenta à conversa.

- **Pois, o meu irmão, sabes? Porque vocês vão-se casar daqui a uma semana. **– fez uma pausa enquanto olhava para Sakura

- **Sim...** – respondeu um pouco nervosa.

- **Bem, o meu irmão foi buscar o meu primo ao cais, ele veio por causa do fosso casamento! **– disse Hanny enquanto mostrava um sorriso.

- **Então quer disser que eu vou finalmente conhecer esse teu primo. **– disse Sakura emocionada pela alegria da menina.

- **SIM!!!** – gritou – **Ops! Desculpa Sakura! He, he, he! **– dizia com as mãos nas costas em sinal de nervosismo.

- **Vejo que estás muito feliz! E estou ansiosa por conhecer esse teu primo!** – dizia com uma estranha alegria, pensou que talvez era por a sua melhor amiga, quase irmã, gostasse tanto dele, mas algo dizia-lhe outra coisa...

- **E ele veio para o casamento do teu irmão? **– perguntou curiosa.

- **Sim! Acho que o meu irmão tinha decidido que ele iria ser o padrinho! Pois eles também se tão muito bem! Não sei se ele já te tinha dito?** – disse inocentemente.

- **Sim! É por isso que eu tenho tanta ansiedade em conhece-lo! Até os teus pais falaram-me dele! Parece ser um bom rapaz. **– respondeu Sakura - **E quando chegaram?**

- **Não sei bem. O meu irmão, antes de partir, disse que na altura do almoço já estaria cá com ele. **– respondeu-lhe.

- **E vem só ele? Não vem mais ninguém da família?** – perguntou curiosa.

- **Não. Por momento é só ele que vem. Acho que o resto da familia, primos, tios, avós, cunhados, etc, só viram no dia do casamento. **– disse Hanny.

- **Que pena!** – suspirou.

- **Porquê? **– perguntou curiosa.

- **É que acho que seria lindo, durante esta semana, conhecer o resto dos familiares do meu futuro esposo e também conhecer os seus familiares antes do casamento. Acho que não seria de bom tom conhecer os seus familiares no dia do casamento. **– respondeu de maneira madura e educada.

- **É! Acho que tens razão, mas acho que foi assim que combinaram. **– disse Hanny.

- **Sim, acho que é isso. Mas, agora, a falar de outra coisa... diz-me... é por isso que hoje estás tão contente?** – perguntou Sakura já sabendo a resposta.

- **O quê?** – fez-se de desentendida.

**- Que a chegada do teu primo, quase irmão, deixou-te feliz. **– disse a de olhos verdes.

- **Sim!** – disse um pouco envergonhada – **Acho que irás gostar muito dele, assim como eu e o meu irmão.**

- **Espero bem que sim. Mas se o que vocês me falaram sobre ele é verdade eu acho que já tens a minha aprovação.** – respondeu Sakura.

- **MAS! Nós não nos vamos casar! Eu sei que ele não gosta de mim dessa maneira e o que eu sinto por ele é apenas uma grande amizade. Mas algumas vezes fico triste... **– disse mudando a expressão da sua cara.

- **Hã? Porquê?** – perguntou curiosa.

- **Porque... ele não tem noiva e... às vezes parece tão sozinho...** – começou a disser a pequena.

- **Á sim?** – perguntou curiosa.

-** Sim, mas... sabes o que ele me diz sempre que eu lhe pergunto o porquê de ele não ter noiva?** – disse a pequena de olhos azuis.

- **O quê?** – perguntou outra vez.

- **É que ele está à procura de alguém... ele diz que está à procura da sua outra metade.** – continuou a pequena.

Sakura surpreendeu-se ao ouvir aquelas mesmas palavras... ela sempre ouvira isso da boca os pais, que eles estavam à procura da sua outra metade, que iria completa-la... a sua Alma Gémea... isso sim, é o significado dessa palavra, Alma Gémea.

- **Ele diz que está à procura da sua alma gémea e sabe quando e onde a encontrar, mas só no momento certo que ele irá procura-la. Mesmo que seja feia, mesmo que seja linda, ele sempre a irá amar porque é a sua alma gémea. **– continuou a pequena.

Não sabia porquê, mas essas palavras estavam a emociona-la. Cada palavra que aquela pequena citava o seu coração começava a descobrir o verdadeiro significado da palavra Alma Gémea. E cada vez ficava mais emocionada, deixando até, lagrimas saírem dos seus olhos.

- **Ele também me disse que... **– de repente a menina reparou na figura frágil à sua frente. **_Sakura estava a chorar e não era pouco, estava demasiado emocionada pelas palavras citadas pela pequena e o seu coração chamara mais alto do que a sua mente, deixando-se levar por aquelas palavras e começando a chorar._** – **Sakura estás bem? Fiz alguma coisa de mal? Queres que chame alguém ou um médico?** – perguntou preocupada.

- **Não te preocupes pequena. Apenas estou emocionada pela citação que fizeste, por acaso esse teu primo é algum poeta?** – perguntou curiosa, pois essa era a única razão por ele disser aquelas palavras, nenhum homem diria uma coisa assim... nem o seu pai, nem o pai do seu noivo e nem o seu próprio noivo... **_Apenas os poetas falavam assim..._**

- **Por acaso não.** – respondeu inocentemente, sem perceber a surpresa de Sakura ao ouvir essas palavras.

- **Não?** – será que nem todos os homens eram como ela pensava? Afinal quem era esse misterioso rapaz? Estava ansiosa de o conhecer... – **Podes continuar Hanny.**

- **Hã? Há sim! Claro! Como estava a disser ele também me tinha dito que quando a visse sabia a reconhecer, pelo seu olhar, perfume e personalidade. E que, quando os dois estivessem frente a frente uma sensação estranha se apoderaria deles e se sentiriam, finalmente, completos.** – completou de uma forma sonhadora – **Por isso gosto tanto do meu primo e sinto-me feliz, pois eu tenho a certeza que ele irá encontrar essa pessoa! Assim como eu encontrarei uma pessoa assim para mim! Isso foi o que ele me prometeu. E assim se cumprirá! **– disse a pequena com um grande sorriso.

- **Eu acredito que sim. Tenho a certeza que isso irá acontecer.** – respondeu ainda emocionada pelas palavras.

Tenho a certeza 

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

**Continua...**

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Notas de Autora: LEE?? Isso quer disser que...

Então, gostaram? Gradinho, né?

Então, alguma sugestão?? Quem será? Hum...

REVIEWS!! É SO CLICAREM NO GO!!!

PLEASE! POR FAVOR! A VOSSA OPINIÃO!!

Reviews: Desculpem, mas só pró próximo capitulo é que eu vou responde-los! Desculpem mesmo! Mas obrigada a todos os que comentaram e gostaram desde fic!

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

**Até ao próximo Capitulo!!**

**Bjs**

**PS. Não se esqueçam de deixar um review, please!!!**

Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee


	3. Reencontros

_**Notas de Autora: **__Oi!! _

_À quanto tempo é que não actualizo esta fic? Pois tinha que chegar a altura, né?_

_Como este Sábado à tarde tive um tempinho extra comecei a escrever, afinal_

_devia-vos este cap já à muito tempo, né?_

_À e por favor leiam o meu __**aviso**__ aí em baixo, no fim do capitulo, ok? _

_Ele é importante, é sobre os meus atrasos! n.nUU_

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

_**Sumário:**__ Dois mundos diferentes, dois destinos entrelaçados, _

_duas almas gémeas que se encontram vida a pós vida... _

_Umas vezes juntos e outras separados... Qual será o final desta _

_história de amor desta vez? SxS Leiam e deixem reviews, please!!_

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

**Almas Gémeas**

**Capitulo 2 – Reencontros**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

"_Eu nunca acreditei na palavra "Alma Gémea" porquê acreditar agora?_

_Aquela conversa que tive com a Hanny comoveu-me tanto, mas não_

_é só por umas quantas palavras de um poeta que eu vou começar a _

_acreditar na palavra "Alma Gémea" ou será que eu vou mudar de opinião?"_

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Sakura ainda pensava nas palavras citadas pela pequena...

Afinal... quem seria esse misterioso primo que tanto ouvira falar? Mas, por fim, teria a chance de o conhecer pessoalmente e por mero acaso sentia-se estranha quando pensava que faltava pouco tempo para conhecer essa pessoa. Como... nervosismo. Mas porquê? Será por causa das palavras ditas por Hanny ou será... por outra... razão?

Não sabia! Mas tinha a certeza que quando o visse... iria saber a resposta!

Hanny continuava a falar sonhadoramente, como podia ser o seu encontro com a sua "outra metade" enquanto Sakura continuava no seu mundo...

- Sakura... Sakura! Sakura!!!! SA-KU-RA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou a menina ao perceber que a jovem não estava a ouvir a sua conversa.

- Hã? – Sakura despertou ao ouvir alguém a chama-la pelo seu nome, mas nesse momento a voz tornou-se masculina e continuava a chama-la de uma maneira muito suave.

- "Sakura... Sakura... Sa... Ku... Ra... Sakura" – aquela voz continuava a chama-la e Sakura parecia ter ficado hipnotizada por ela...

De repente, a imagem de um homem foi lhe visível. Ela o conhecia de algum lado... mas de onde? Nesse momento um "raio" passou pela sua mente e lembrou-se daqueles sonhos... daqueles sonhos loucos! Começara a ter aqueles sonhos a partir dos seus 16 anos, quando um rapaz da sua idade aparecia repentinamente na sua mente. Deste a 1ª vez que o "vira" ela ficara apaixonada por ele, mas Sakura sabia que esse amor era impossível! Pela simples razão de esse rapaz não existir! Era apenas um delírio da sua mente... como seria possível existir um homem assim no mundo? – suspirou – Se o famoso primo da Hanny e esse rapaz com quem sonhava quase todas as noites fossem a mesma pessoa ela...

- O que é que eu estou a disser!!!!!!! – gritou de repente sem perceber que tinha falado alto demais e Hanny acabara de ouvir o que dissera.

- Sakura? Sentes-te bem? Eu acho melhor chamar alguém. Primeiro a tua choradeira repentina; Segundo a tua viagem para o mundo da lua (n/a: quando estava a pensar); e Terceiro; essa tua gritaria repentina! Eu acho que não estás bem! Tens a certeza que não queres que chame alguém? Eu acho melh- - disse Hanny enquanto olhava com preocupação a sua amiga.

- NÃO!!!! – Sakura interrompeu a Hanny. Não podia acreditar que a Hanny tinha prestado tanta atenção nela logo hoje!! Se calhar a história do primo da Hanny estava a subir-lhe demais à cabeça!! Tinha que acabar com isso!! E tinha que fazer com que a imagem desse rapaz desaparecesse completamente da sua mente ou ainda morria da um colapso repentino por causa de tanta confusão na sua mente. (n/a: pede ajuda ao Raito que ele dá-te um colapso repentino em 40 segundos! XD) Mas não conseguia!! Por mais que tentasse, por mais que quisesse que aquela imagem saísse da sua mente... não conseguia!

Aquele rapaz que, deste o ano passado, não saia da sua mente e sonhos. Aqueles rapaz que parecia o sonho de qualquer mulher. Aquele rapaz de cabelos castanhos e rebeldes e com uns olhos incrivelmente profundos de uma cor âmbar incrível. Corpo musculoso, mas isso é o promenor menos importante, o que mais lhe tinha chamado a atenção fora aqueles incríveis e profundos olhos âmbares que pareciam mostrar tantos sentimentos naqueles momentos...

- Incrível... – a sua mente traiu-a outra vez e não pode perceber que tinha falado alto.

- Incrível, quê? – perguntou Hanny com uma cara estranha – Sakura, de certeza que te sentes bem? É que não estás normal hoje!

- Hã! – arregalou os olhos ao constatar a verdade – "Burra, mil vezes burra!!" – pensou para si mesma antes de responder – Desculpa pequena! Eu devo ter comido alguma coisa que me fez mal ou assim! – disse enquanto ria de uma forma parva enquanto Hanny apenas olhava para ela com uma cara de "não posso acreditar!" – "Ok! Isto saiu-me mesmo bem! Continua assim Sakura! Vais de mal a pior!" - pensou para si mesma ao perceber que a menina não tinha acreditado nem numa palavra que ela dissera – Pois! Continuando! Ainda falta muito para o Yukito chegar?? – perguntou mudado, completamente, de assunto.

Hanny encarou Sakura com cara de parva. Não podia acreditar naquilo! Ou a Sakura estava doente ou então tinham a trocado por outra e aquela não era a Sakura verdadeira. E porquê a mudança de assunto e começar a falar do Yukito. Pois aí tem coisa! E ela tinha que descobrir senão não se chamava Hanny Lee - prometera a si mesma.

Ouve-se toques na porta...

- Entre. – ordenou Sakura – "Mesmo a tempo! Ufa! Estava a ver que não me safava desta! Obrigada meu deus!!!" – pensou enquanto sorria.

Uma empregada entrou, estava vestida com um uniforme preto e branco – É para avisar que o almoço já está na mesa. – informou a empregada.

- Obrigado (n/a: não me apetece inventar um nome! XD). Nós já vamos. – respondeu Sakura à jovem de aproximadamente 25 anos.

- Com certeza. Co-licença. – e a jovem saiu dos aposentos de Sakura.

Hanny olhou para ela com um olhar zangado – OH!!!!!!!!!!! Desta vez escapaste Sakurita! Mas para a próxima vez já não escapas!! – disse Hanny vitoriosa.

Sakura apenas riu nervosamente. Não acreditava que a Hanny ia levar aquilo tudo muito a sério. "Talvez até serio demais!" – pensou para si.

Se calhar ela até descobriria os seus sonhos com o seu "homem ideal". Bem, talvez quando ela fosse maior ela contaria o seu "pequeno segredo". Pois ainda era muito nova para perceber.

Alguns minutos depois, Sakura e Hanny sentaram-se à mesa que havia na sala de jantar. No momento em que chegaram os seus pais estavam a falar de negócios enquanto as suas mães apenas comentavam algumas coisas.

O almoço foi calmo. Depois de servirem a refeição, pararam a conversa por um momento e comeram. Durante o intervalo da refeição/sobremesa, tiveram tempo para continuar as suas conversas...

No momento em que comiam a sobremesa um mordomo apareceu.

- Sr eles já chegaram. – apenas disse o mordomo.

- Hã? Áh sim claro! Avise-lhes que nós já vamos. – respondeu Fujitaka.

- Claro Sr. – disse o mordomo.

Ao acabarem a refeição, a Família Kinomoto e Lee, foram à sala de estar, onde duas pessoas já estavam à espera, sentadas em duas poltronas.

- PRIMO!! MANO!! (n/a: eu sei que não era deste jeito que as crianças tratavam os seus irmãos e primos, mas como isso é um fic, pode-se aldrabar algumas partes, né? He, he, he!! Continuando…) – gritou Hanny ao ver o seu irmão e o seu primo ali, naquela sala.

- Hanny! – reprovou a sua mãe.

- Desculpe. – disse enquanto abaixava a cabeça.

- Mas tia, que mal faz ela falar assim. Nós não nos importamos, né Yukito? – perguntou o suposto primo da Hanny ao rapaz que estava ao seu lado.

- Claro! Afinal os tempos estão a mudar. (n/a: tipo, isso é só em 1920, mas ok! n.nUU) – respondeu o rapaz que supostamente se chamava Yukito.

- HEE!!! – correu até o seu primo e abraçou-o – Xiao!! – na cara do rapaz apareceu algumas gotas (n/a: de anime! lol) – Está bem! Então preferes que te trate por lobinho? – perguntou Hanny já sabendo a resposta.

Na cara do seu primo a quantidade de gotas foi aumentando e apenas disse – Xiao está óptimo!

De onde Sakura estava não conseguia ver a sua cara, nem muito menos ele a ela. Nessa altura a Hanny olhou para a Sakura e depois para o seu primo.

- Xiao!!! Quero te apresentar a Sakura!! Lembras-te dela? – perguntou Hanny enquanto puxava a Sakura para perto deles. As gotas que antes estavam na cara do seu primo desapareceram por completo, ao recordar quem era essa suposta "Sakura". Sempre que Hanny falava com ele, contava-lhe sempre da Sakura e como ela era a sua melhor amiga e claro, noiva do seu irmão, Yukito. Por um momento, durante as conversas que tivera com a pequena, chegara a pensar que ela talvez pudesse ser aquela rapariga do seu sonho... mas parecia uma coisa impossível! Como era possível que uma raridade como aquela rapariga do seu sonho fosse a mesma rapariga, melhor amiga da sua prima e principalmente noiva do seu primo e melhor amigo – sorriu para si – Talvez até fosse giro ter um tipo de romance assim. "Amor Impossível". Claro que ele sempre soubera que os finais desses tipos de amores eram sempre infelizes, mas sempre havia aquela altura em que eles tinham uma vida própria, mesmo pobres, e tinham, também, os seus próprios filhos. Mas sempre acaba em tragédia, ao suposto noivo da rapariga que luta com o rapaz e quem acaba por morrer é o rapaz e a rapariga é obrigada a cassar-se com o seu noivo, vivendo infeliz para o resto da vida ou também existe aqueles finais em que a rapariga morre com o rapaz e "supostamente" eles são felizes no céu. Bem, mas isso era só fantasia, certo? Mas aquela rapariga do seu sonho era completamente diferente de qualquer outra que já conhecera. Os seus olhos diziam ingenuidade. Aqueles olhos verdes... não se encontravam olhos tão belos como aqueles muitas vezes e isso a tornava uma raridade e uma... tentação.

Sakura parou à frente de um rapaz da, aproximadamente, mesma idade que a sua.

- Sakura este é o meu primo!! Syaoran Lee. – apresentou a menina – E esta é Sakura Kinomoto. – continuou.

Primeiro contacto... verde e castanho ... esmeralda e âmbar...

- "Cabelos castanhos e rebeldes e com uns olhos incrivelmente profundos de uma cor âmbar incrível e com um corpo musculoso... Afinal ele... é..." – pensou Sakura ao ver o suposto primo da Hanny e arregalou os olhos ao reconhece-lo.

- "Cabelos castanhos claros e com uns olhos de uma cor rarissíma, o verde, o verde de esmeralda (n/a: verdade, digam-me quem conhecem que tenha (mesmo de verdade, não é aquela mistura de verde e azul porque isso conheço bués) os olhos mesmo verdes. Raro, né?) e que diziam, totalmente, a palavra "ingénua". Afinal ela... é..." – pensou o suposto primo de Hanny chamado Syaoran.

Os dois tinham os olhos arregalados e nem sequer se moviam do lugar onde estavam. Todos os presentes ficaram preocupados pela repentina palidez que aparecera no rosto dos dois. Por acaso... eles já se conheciam? Nadeshiko Kinomoto olhava atentamente a sua filha, lembrando-se de uma cena muito parecida que acontecera à muito tempo a trás, quando ela tinha 9 anos. Olhou para o seu marido e este também tinha uma cara de preocupação. Era oficial: Eles tinham errado como pais e errado na sua busca.

Sakura não aguentou mais e desmaiou pelo susto. Syaoran "acordou" ao ver a melhor amiga da sua prima desmaiar mesmo à sua frente, parecia que eles teriam muito que falar, e a sós, depois de que ela se sentisse melhor. Agarrou-a antes de cair no chão, foi a única coisa que pode fazer. Olhou melhor o rosto dela, continuando com a palidez na sua cara pela surpresa. Só pode disser...

- Ela é... – sussurrou Syaoran, sentia como também perdia as suas forças pela surpresa, mas como era homem podia aguentar. Apenas sentia uma tontura irritante por todo o seu corpo e não podia fazer nada...

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

**Continua...**

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

_**Notas de Autora: **__Por acaso este cap ficou pequeno! Em quanto tempo leram isto? Uns 5/10 minutos?_

_Agora a falar do cap, ui, ui!! Ouve pessoal que acertou em cheio nisto e parece que já estavam à espera, né? Mas agora é que começa a drama! Amor impossível é uma coisa perigosa e que muitas vezes nos leva a loucuras, o que é que lhes espera ao nosso casal favorito? _

_Bem, agora o __**aviso**__ é que eu tenho andado "desaparecida" porque tenho dito testes e talvez para o dia 1/2/3 de junho tenha mais tempo para escrever, não tenho a certeza, porque a escola acaba dia 6 de Junho e depois tenho que estudar para os exames do 9º ano! Desculpem!!_

_Mas não sei se para os dias 1, 2 e 3 de Junho possa escrever mais algumas coisas já que não tenho nada para fazer nesses dias! XP_

_Bem, continuando..._

_**Reviews (embora ter demorado um século só para responde-los aqui estou!):**_

_**(Cap.1)**_

_**S2Uzumaki Taty Lee UchihaS2: **__Oi Taty!! _

_Bem, ele não era o Syaoran mas sim o Yukito!! uu _

_Eu sou muito traiçoeira!! ¬¬_

_Mas o Syaoran tinha que aparecer, né? E olha só o desmaio da Sakura! Coitada, não aguentou! uu_

_Gostaste?_

_Bjs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Musette Fujiwara:**__ Olá!!_

_E eu acho mesmo que te ia trocar as voltas, mas por acaso já descobriste quem é o misterioso rapaz, certo?_

_E o Syaoran entrou em acção e a parte dramática da fic começa agora! uu_

_Eu nem sei como vamos aguentar o que está para vir! YY_

_É um verdadeiro __**Amor Impossível**_

_Gostaste? _

_Bjs enormes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_**(Cap.2)**_

_**Lyra Stevens: **__Oi!!!_

_Eu também queria encontrar a minha alma gémea!! YY_

_Mas sempre vale a pena esperar, para saber se esse tipo de amor existe ou não, né?_

_É uma suspeita que não sei se está certa, pois esse Lee que apareceu era o Yukito (ele agora é primo do Syaoran! n.nUU)_

_Espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo e desculpa por não andar a comentar o teu fic é que não tenho dito muito tempo para ler!_

_E sobre os movies de ccs aqui está (espero que leias esta resposta) _

_Eu fui a este site – www(ponto)bysakura(ponto)net_

_Depois fui à parte dos videos e lá tens vários videos sobre o CCS. Mas no final da página tens os 2 filmes para baixares, é só clicares nas partes, debaixo da imagem, e depois de baixares tens que abrir a 1º parte e aparece uma caixa para pores o código e o código é www(ponto)bysakura(ponto)net (o código é o endereço do site por isso substitui os (ponto) por . ) depois disso ele começa a "criar" o filme e já está! Mais uma coisa! A legenda é a espanhol! n.n_

_Bem, bjs e mais alguma coisa é só disseres!! _

_**Musette Fujiwara: **__E outra que lê a minha mente (à quanto tempo não digo esta frase?)_

_Não é que acertaste em tuuuuuuuuuuudo!!! Afinal o noivo da Sakura é o Yukito e o tal primo é que é o Syaoran!! E como te tinha dito na resposta ao review do 1º cap a partir daqui começa a parte dramática da fic!!! Quem vai ganhar? O amor ou a sociedade (uma coisa assim) ?_

_Bjs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Sakura-Chan C.C: **__OI!!!!!!!_

_Obrigado pelo comentário!!  
E espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo!! _

_Bjs_

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

_**No próximo Capitulo: **__Começa a haver encontros secretos e um amor_

_renasce... Será que alguém irá para-lo?_

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

**Bjs e até o próximo Capitulo!!!**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**


	4. Um passeio

_**Notas de Autora: **__OI!!_

_Aqui estou eu de volta!! Com muito romance para dar!! _

_Não reparem se eu exagerar no romance ou se eu exagerar nalgumas cenas, mas_

_é que ontem eu estive a ler um "livro" (um fic de CCS que era uma adaptação de um_

_livro) muito... UAU eu nem tenho palavras para o descrever!! Mas já sabem! Se_

_eu exagerar já sabem quem é a culpada (é a luz! XD)_

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

_**Sumário:**__ Dois mundos diferentes, dois destinos entrelaçados, _

_duas almas gémeas que se encontram vida a pós vida... _

_Umas vezes juntos e outras separados... Qual será o final desta _

_história de amor desta vez? SxS Leiam e deixem reviews, please!!_

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

**Almas Gémeas**

**Capitulo 3 – Um passeio...**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

"_Será que eu tenho motivos para acreditar na palavra "Alma Gémea" agora?_

_Os sonhos que eu tenho... o que eles querem disser?_

_E o Syaoran... porque é que eu sonho com ele?!"_

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Começado às 08:50:27 de 4 de Julho de 2007 

O médico saiu do quarto onde Sakura estava. Ela, nesse momento, estava, ainda, desmaiada e deitada numa cama. O médico tinha uma cara preocupada, o que assustou a todos os presentes:

- **O que ela tem doutor?** – perguntou, preocupado, o homem da casa.

- **Bem... a Senhorita Sakura recebeu alguma noticia à pouco tempo?** – perguntou o doutor – **Talvez a razão do seu repentino desmaio seja por uma emoção forte.** – comentou enquanto olhava em direcção ao quarto onde Sakura estava.

Aquele velho senhor com, aproximadamente, 70 anos, conhecia a "pequena" Sakura deste a nascença. Era como uma segunda filha para o velho senhor, pois no mesmo ano em que a pequena Sakura nascera, a sua única filha o tinha deixado, por isso tinha uma grande ligação com aquela menina.

Olhou para a pequena família à sua frente e viu um intruso entre eles. O doutor já tinha conhecimento do casamento da pequena Flor com o bondoso Yukito. Ele também conheceu Yukito deste o nascimento deste, e ele sabia como Yukito era conhecido entre todos por uma pessoa bondosa que só queria o bem dos outros. O casamento entre o jovem Yukito e a pequena Sakura era muito bem visto por todas as pessoas que moravam naquela pequena cidade de Tomoeda. Por isso já todas as pessoas consideravam a família Kinomoto e a família Lee como uma só família. Mas a sua atenção foi, novamente, conseguida pelo jovem de olhar âmbar que estava atrás da pequena Hanny.

Quem seria aquele rapaz alto, de cabelos castanhos escuros e com uns olhos de cor âmbar? Ele nunca fora bom em palpites, mas desta vez o seu sexto sentido dizia que aquele rapaz tinha algo a ver com o repentino desmaio de Sakura. E se o seu palpite estivesse certo desta vez? O que teria aquele rapaz a ver com Sakura Kinomoto?

Syaoran olhou para o doutor que o observava – **Desculpe pela minha falta de educação.** – disse em forma de desculpa por não se ter apresentado deste o inicio – **Eu sou Syaoran Lee, primo de Yukito e Hanny. Vim de China para assistir... **– fez uma pausa enquanto meditava na razão pela qual viera a Tomoeda - **... ao casamento do... meu... primo...** – respondeu de forma surpreendida, pois nem ele tinha acreditado nas próprias palavras que dissera.

- **Claro, claro! Não tem importância. Eu apenas não o conhecia por isso estava a observá-lo.** – tentou desculpar-se – **Não é muito habitual termos visitantes estrangeiros.** – comentou o doutor.

O doutor recomendou algumas coisas e saiu da casa Kinomoto. A família Lee ficou mais algum tempo na casa dos Kinomotos, à espera que a pequena Sakura recuperasse a consciência. A Sakura recuperou, finalmente, a consciência quanto faltavam apenas alguns minutos para o pôr-do-sol.

- **Sakura, estás melhor?** – perguntou a pequena Hanny, que estava sentada numa poltrona, ao lado da cama de Sakura. Depois de ela acordar, Hanny pediu aos seus pais que a deixassem em casa da sua melhor amiga.

- **Sim. Eu estou melhor.** – respondeu enquanto mostrava um sorriso.

- **Mas o que é que aconteceu Sakura? Nós ficámos muito assustados quando, de repente, desmaiaste! Pensamos logo no pior! Por favor amiga, não nos dês mais sustos como este, está bem?** – perguntou a pequena de maneira angustiada.

- **Claro Hanny!** – prometeu.

A noite chegou depressa e Sakura e Hanny estavam no quarto da primeira. Elas conversavam e faziam planos para o dia seguinte.

- **Eu prometi ao meu primo Syaoran que amanhã de manhã mostraria a cidade. Queres fazer-nos companhia? Eu peço-te Sakura, por favor.** – implorou Hanny

Sakura lembrou-se do homem que vira naquele mesmo dia. O homem dos seus sonhos era o mesmo... era o primo da Hanny! Entrou em pânico e parecia que ia desmaiar outra vez, mas era apenas uma pequena tontura.

- **Hanny tens...** – mas Sakura não pode continuar, pois foi interrompida pela pequena.

- **Por favor Sakura!! Seria tão bom passearmos pela cidade. Por favor!** – pediu novamente.

Sakura suspirou e apenas disse – **Está bem Hanny. Ganhaste.**

- **Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado!!** – disse enquanto abraçava a amiga.

As duas adormeceram num instante. A lua logo tinha desaparecido para dar lugar ao fabuloso sol que iluminava cada dia, mas este parecia estar mais iluminado. Parecia querer dar mais luz.

Sakura tinha acordado. Pôs a mão na testa e sentiu uma tontura. Outra vez aquele sonho... mas o que é que ele tinha a ver? Desta vez tinha sonhado com um casamento. Sim, um casamento. Um homem igual ao primo da Hanny estava num altar, prestes a casar-se e a noiva era uma rapariga que Sakura não conhecia, mas lembrava-se da cara dela. Tinha cabelos compridos e azuis e os seus olhos eram vermelhos! Sim, vermelhos. O homem tinha um olhar distante e a mulher de cabelos azuis escuros sussurrava algumas coisas ao homem e este, Sakura pode reparar, ficava cada vez mais tenso. Como se estivesse entre a espada e a parede. Sakura arregalou os olhos com esse pensamento. Afinal o que estava a acontecer alí? Que casamento era aquele? E porquê que ela deve esse sonho? Por acaso seria o futuro do primo da Hanny? Seria esse o seu futuro? Ela sentiu uma dor no peito quando ele disse "sim". Ao sair da igreja o homem olhou para a direcção de detrás da porta da igreja, onde estava um homem estranho, vestido de preto e ao seu lado podia ver uma refém, pois esse homem de preto tinha uma faca discretamente apontada a uma mulher que estava ao seu lado direito. E essa mulher era... incrivelmente parecida a ela. Ao ver o recém casal marido e mulher o homem deixou a refém de lado e saiu da igreja de uma maneira discreta. A mulher, que antes fora refém, levantou-se e caminhou, devagar, até à porta da igreja, onde o casal estava a entrar numa carruagem decorada com ouro (n/a: o normal) e ouro branco. Âmbar e Esmeralda deram um último olhar e a mulher idêntica a Sakura começou a chorar...

Depois disso tinha acordado. Esse sonho era muito estranho e nem ela mesma, apôs ver tudo aquilo, acreditou que aquele "sonho" fosse realidade.

- **Sakura! Sakura!! SA-KU-RA!!!** – gritou Hanny tentando chamar a atenção da sua melhor amiga.

- **Hã?** – disse surpreendida – **Há! És tu Hanny! O que se passa?** – perguntou Sakura.

- **Sakura! Eu não te disse que hoje de manhã iríamos mostrar a cidade ao meu primo Syaoran?!** – perguntou.

- **Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!!** – disse repetitivamente enquanto se levantava da cama.

Duas horas depois, Sakura e Hanny passeavam pelas ruas de Tomoeda. Com os seus "chapéus-de-chuva" (n/a: eu não sei o nome! uu Mas vocês estão a ver aqueles vestidos antigos, até aos pés e com luvas a condisser e chapéus também, etc...).

- **Bom dia Senhoritas.** – cumprimentou Syaoran ao chegar perto das damas.

- **Bom dia meu primo.** – cumprimentou Hanny enquanto o seu primo beijava-lhe, delicadamente, a sua mão.

- **Bom dia Senhor Lee.** – cumprimentou enquanto Syaoran beijava-lhe, delicadamente, a sua mão e mantinha o seu olhar na direcção dos olhos verdes de Sakura. Deixou delicadamente a mão, mas mesmo assim os dois ficaram a olhar-se durante algum tempo, até que Hanny tirou-os do seu sonho de encantar.

Começaram a caminhar pela cidade. Quem os visse pensaria que era um passei normal entre marido, mulher e filha, mas a realidade era outra.

Hanny dizia o nome de cada lugar, como se fosse um professor que estava a explicar uma matéria a um aluno. Syaoran tentava sempre mostrar que percebera, mas na maioria das explicações ele estava atento a outra coisa. Uns preciosos olhos verdes não deixavam de chamar a sua atenção, sendo, assim, impossível de ouvir algumas explicações da sua prima.

- **Esperem um pouco! Eu vou buscar alguns refrescos!** – disse Hanny enquanto se afastava sem dar tempo para que Syaoran disse-se "eu vou" numa forma autoritária.

O casal ficou sozinho, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia disser alguma coisa. Estavam em silencio. Naquele momento eles estavam num jardim, um pouco afastado da cidade. Existiam inúmeras espécies de flores naquele jardim, mas as flores não chamaram a atenção ao jovem casal, pois eles estavam a tomar atenção noutras coisas.

Eles tinham se sentando num daqueles arcos que costuma haver nos jardins, com flores à volta e uma espécie de banco para as pessoas poderem se sentar.

Syaoran levantou-se e caminhou até a Sakura. Parou à sua frente e deu-lhe a mão para ela poder se levantar também. Quando os dois estavam frente a frente, uma espécie de choque eléctrico passou pelos seus corpos, mas eles nem sequer prestaram atenção, pois naquele momento ambos estavam a olhar-se, sem disser nem uma palavras. Apenas olhavam-se.

- **Quanto tempo eu esperei por este momento... Sakura... pelo nosso reencontro... e pensar que te irias casar com o meu primo, pois parece que não irá haver casamento.** – disse de forma divertida.

- **O quê?** – perguntou enquanto se afastava dele – **Vai haver casamento sim! E eu... não tenho nada a ver com o senhor! Por favor, vá embora.** – começou a chorar enquanto Syaoran a trazia para si, outra vez, e olhava, novamente, os seus olhos.

- **Sakura! Não podes fugir de mim.** – disse enquanto a puxava para si e empurrava-a contra uma das partes do arco – **Tu tens aqueles sonhos, não é? Onde tu e eu...** – disse enquanto a olhava em completo - **... estávamos...**

- **Não!! São apenas sonhos sem fundamentos!** – gritou enquanto tentava empurrá-lo.

Ele afastou-se da Sakura e sentou-se, novamente, no banco. Suspirou e abaixou a cabeça enquanto colocava as duas mãos na sua testa. Sakura olhava-o de uma forma curiosa. Porquê a mudança repentina de atitude?

- **Desculpa! Desculpa... eu... tenho esperado isto à muito tempo, percebes? E agora tu estás aqui... à minha frente, sem ser um estúpido sonho. Compreendes o que eu quero disser?** – disse e levantou a cara e olhou-a nos olhos.

- **Nós... na realidade... o que nós somos?** – perguntou Sakura com voz fraca.

- **Aqueles sonhos... todos eles... eram reais.** – disse Syaoran.

- **O quê?** – disse – **Mas isso é...**

- **... possível.** – completou Syaoran.

Sakura olhou-o com os olhos arregalados. Como iria acreditar num... desconhecido?

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

**Continua...**

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

_**Notas de Autora:**__ OI!! Ui!! O encontro frente a frente finalmente aconteceu!! _

_Não acharam o Syaoran muito bruto?? Qual será a verdade dos seus sonhos? E aquele sonho que a Sakura deve... é o futuro deles? UAU!! Um super capitulo!! Adorei escreve-lo!! E vocês, adoraram le-lo? Reviews, please!!_

Passem pelo meu blog - www(ponto)mytsubasa(ponto)com(ponto)sapo(ponto)pt 

_**Reviews:**_

_**Musette Fujiwara: **__Oi! Pois é! Parece que acertaram na família, mas erraram no primo! uu_

_ADOREI!! Descreveste a história "quase" toda! Adorei ler o teu coment! Maravilhosos, mesmo!_

_Bjs_

_PS. Desculpa o desaparecimento! uu_

_**Lyra Stevens: **__Oi! Eu estava nos testes finais e neste ano tinha exames (sou do 9º)Brigada por teres esperado!! Agora é 100 escrita (ou se calhar uns 60/70) Gostaste do nosso Syao! He, he, he! Muito bruto, não?_

_Bjs_

_**Bruninha-chan: **__Brigado, brigado, brigado!!! Eu tenho msn! O meu é cerejeira(traço)flor(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_

_Bjs_

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

_**No próximo Capitulo: **__Syaoran começa a contar os seus sonhos e eles começam_

_a montar as peças. Afinal... o que é que eles são? Almas Gémeas?_

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Terminado às 11:34:05 de 4 de Julho de 2007 

**Bjs e até à próxima Segunda!!!**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notas de Autora: **__Oi!! Preparem-se pois este capitulo vais ter muuuitas emoções!!_

_É melhor acalmarem-se e reproduzirem uma música calma (se quiserem;_

_por acaso a minha música de fundo não é muito calma, mas está bem;_

_Evanescence - Weight of the World (O peso do Mundo) do novo CD The Open Door;_

_e não tem nada a ver; tinha que estar mesmo aqui a disser isto, né?)._

_Este capitulo irá ser maior (eu espero bem que sim) e vai haver + extras,_

_já vão ver do que eu estou a falar. __**Tenham sempre atenção a estes tópicos extras**_

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

_**Sumário:**__ Dois mundos diferentes, dois destinos entrelaçados, _

_duas almas gémeas que se encontram vida a pós vida... _

_Umas vezes juntos e outras separados... Qual será o final desta _

_história de amor desta vez? SxS Leiam e deixem reviews, please!!_

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

**Almas Gémeas**

**Capitulo 4 – Sonhos e Verdades**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

"_Tive um novo sonho... o que ele significará? E a onde é que o primo da_

_Hanny quer chegar ao contar-me uma lenda do inicio do Séc.16?_

_E porquê que eu sinto-me tão ligada a essa lenda?"_

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Antes de começarem a vossa leitura, por favor leiam estes tópicos, pois são importantes à medida que o capitulo avança:

**» O apelido ****Lee**** que eu utilizo em todos os meus fics eu apenas escrevo-o dessa forma (Lee) para manter-me fiel ao que tenho escrito no meu nick (Ying-Fa Kinomoto ****Lee****). E vocês sabem que o apelido real do Syaoran escreve-se ****Li**** mas eu escrevo ****Lee****. Espero que este assunto fique intendido, pois pensavam que eu escrevia assim de propósito. (Brigado Vivxchan!! )**

**» Não se esqueçam que o tempo está a passar e falta, apenas, menos que uma semana para o casamento se realizar.**

**» Enquanto o Syaoran narra a história vocês podem notar alguns comentários como "**_Uma cor muito rara, __**é verdade**__, por isso chamou a atenção do homem."_** Não sou eu (como autora) que os faço, mas sim Syaoran, por isso qualquer comentário que lerem na história já sabem que eu quero com que seja o próprio Syaoran a fazer esses comentários.**

**» O apelido ****Lee**** que o Syaoran utiliza na história é mesmo assim que se escreve (****Lee****) pois como a história se passa na Inglaterra eu pensei que esse apelido era melhor (nos EUA existem pessoas com o apelido ****Lee****, escrito com dois ****e****). Mas como já à muitas histórias que acontecem nos EUA (um monnnnte delas) eu decidi mudar para Inglaterra (vamos fazer uma visitinha ao Eriol! XD) por isso na história que o Syaoran conta ele fala de um homem de apelido ****Lee (de Inglaterra)**** e não de apelido ****Li (de China)****. Só aviso para não confundir (eu acho que é melhor eu começar a utilizar o apelido Li senão isto vira uma confusão! uu).**

**» Durante a história que o Syaoran conta eu apenas vou utilizar palavras como ****Homem; Mulher**** para o "nome" das personagens principais (mas também vão todos ficar a saber quem eles são! uu) Mas como a história que ele está a contar é uma espécie de lenda, não se sabe realmente o nome desse homem e dessa mulher.**

**» Não levem a mal as cenas da história, pois essa história passa-se no século 15/16 (não, não há lemon! ¬¬)**

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Começado às 10:04:27 de 6 de Julho de 2007 

Uma mulher com olhos cor esmeralda estava sentada à frente de uma Igreja. Ela chorava. O seu mundo tinha acabado com a sua partida... sem ele, ela não era nada!

- **Desculpe? Senhorita?** – ouviu alguém disser.

Levantou o olhar e um homem um pouco mais velho que ela pode ser visto. Ele tinha os cabelos de uma cor prateada e a cor dos seus olhos eram um cinzento claro. O seu vestuário era de classe media. Roupa de um Burguês, talvez.

- **Desculpe Senhor.** – disse enquanto limpava as lagrimas que caiam pelos seus olhos.

- **O que uma bela Dama está aqui a fazer? E ainda mais a chorar?** – perguntou o homem de olhar cinza.

- **O Senhor está enganado, os meus trajes não são de Dama, mas sim de uma Camponesa. **– disse a mulher de olhos verdes enquanto se levantava, para o homem poder ver melhor as suas roupas.

- **Eu sei bem mulher, mas eu acho-a mais linda que qualquer outra Dama.** – respondeu o homem

A mulher sorriu. Tinha avistado um novo futuro, mesmo que este não a fizesse feliz...

Sakura acordou repentinamente. O seu coração batia a mil à hora. Colocou uma das suas mãos à altura do seu peito, sentido o seu coração acelerado. Outra vez aquele sonho! Mas este parecia a continuação do sonho que tivera a noite passada – _"Estranho"_ – pensou. Nesse momento recordou o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. O sonho... a conversa que tivera com o primo de Hanny. O primo da Hanny!! Isso mesmo! Desta vez o homem com quem sonhou não tinha sido o primo de Hanny, mas sim... Yukito? Parecia-lhe estranho, pois no seu sonho Yukito não parecia saber quem ela era, nem ela sabia quem Yukito era. Afinal... que sonhos eram aqueles? Precisava de encontrar respostas e sabia perfeitamente quem as poderia dar.

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

- **Senhorita?** – alguém chamou.

- **Sim?** – perguntou uma rapariga de olhos azuis e com uma aparência de uma criança de sete anos.

- **A Senhorita Sakura está à sua espera na sala de estar.** – informou a empregada que estava à porta do quarto de Hanny.

Hanny deixou a sua boneca de trapos de lado e saiu do quarto. O seu quarto tinha as paredes de uma cor castanha, uma cama cor de rosa num dos cantos e ao lado uma pequena mesa de cabeceira, também cor de rosa, e tinha um roupeiro mais à frente, também cor de rosa e tinhas umas poltronas. _(n/a: não reparem se eu exagerei no cor de rosa, mas eu adoro combinar cor de rosa com castanho!! )_

Hanny caminhou até à sala de estar onde Sakura a esperava, sentada num dos sofás. Ela foi ter com Sakura e cumprimentou-a.

- **Bom Dia Sakura. **– desejou Hanny para a sua querida amiga.

- **Bom Dia.** – disse Sakura – **Eu vim perguntar-te se poderíamos sair juntas. Está um dia tão lindo lá fora. Sabes? É que há tarde eu tenho que tratar do vestido do casamento, embora tenha sido as nossas mães a tratar do casamento todo.** – disse de uma maneira feliz – **Elas estão muito contestes com o casamento e só faltam cinco dias!!** – suspirou – **Já imaginaste? Daqui a cinco dias seremos irmãs politicamente, não é fantástico?** – perguntou fascinada.

- **Sim, muito.** – respondeu a pequena enquanto sorria alegremente – **Podíamos fingir que somos uma família. Pai, mãe e filha!**

- **Sim! Seria fantástico!** – respondeu enquanto o seu sorriso aumentava – **Então... podemos ir?** - perguntou.

- **Desculpa Sakura, mas a minha mãe queria que eu fosse com ela. Ela tinha em avisado que assim que estivesse pronta iria me chamar. Desculpa!** – disse de maneira triste.

- **Então... o Yukito está?** – perguntou – _"Diz que não, diz que não, diz que não" _– pensou para sim mesma repetidamente – _"Assim poderei falar com ele melhor."_

- **É uma pena, mas não.** – respondeu a pequena – **Saiu com o nosso pai, para tratar de alguns assuntos.**

- **Entendi.** – respondeu – _"Boa! Agora não terei problemas para lhe colocar algumas questões! Só espero que ele esteja aqui."_ – pensou antes que começar a falar – **E o...**

Mas Hanny interrompeu-a – **Mas eu acho que o meu primo Syaoran teria a maior honra de acompanhar-te nesse passeio.** – respondeu de forma inocente.

- _"Nem foi preciso perguntar"_ – pensou Sakura.

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Um casal passeava pelas ruas de Tomoeda. O rapaz não desviava o olhar da rapariga que estava ao seu lado esquerdo e isso deixava a rapariga nervosa.

- **Eu queria falar-lhe sobre... sobre... aqueles sonhos...** – disse com dificuldade enquanto o rapaz sorria.

- **Claro... Senhorita.** – disse de maneira divertida.

Sakura nem ligou ao comentário de Syaoran e continuou – **O Senhor sabe, não é? O que aqueles sonhos querem disser**. – perguntou.

O seu sorriso divertido desapareceu e os seus olhos tinham ficado suaves enquanto a encarava – **Acho que devíamos sentarmos, não acha Senhorita Sakura?**

Eles caminharam até ao famoso jardim da cidade de Tomoeda. Caminharam mais um pouco, fazendo com que os olhares curiosos desaparecessem.

Sakura sentou-se e tentou respirar fundo e por fim o encarou – **Então... sobre aqueles sonh...** – começou a disser, mas o homem à sua frente a interrompeu.

Ela tinha ido direcção ao assunto! Syaoran sorriu de lado e pensou que ela não tinha mudado rigorosamente nada – **Eu contar-lhe-ei uma história... **– abriu ainda mais o sorriso e disse num tom de gozo – **...Senhorita.**

Sakura virou a cara e não disse nada. Que raio de homem era aquele? Ele devia ter saído do manicómio! Mas, se assim fosse a Hanny teria avisado-a, não é? Primeiro disse que iria falar-lhe dos sonhos e agora quer lhe contar uma história?! Quem é que ele pensa que é?!

Syaoran olhou aqueles olhos outra vez. É como se eles não tivessem mudado, mas faltava algo neles, faltava a felicidade e ele sabia como mudar isso – **Eu conheço esta história deste pequeno, pois o meu pai, deste novo, sempre me quis avisar como a vida era... realmente, mas essa história tinha uma mural... e por isso ele me contava tantas vezes... Esta história é apenas conhecia por homens, como uma lição para eles, por isso a Senhorita não deve conhecer esta história e por favor não se zangue com as minhas palavras** _(n/a: isto é um aviso para todos! Eu acho que a história tem palavras fortes, mesmo sem ter cenas para + 18, por isso são vocês que decidem se querem ler) _– avisou Syaoran antes de começar a narração...

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Havia um homem, à muito tempo atrás, bonito e valente. Não se sabe ao certo a sua caracterização, mas dizem que era o Homem Perfeito. Esse homem era adorado por todas as mulheres. As concubinas e prostitutas caiam aos seus pés e até chegavam a pagar-lhe para as possuir, mas ele era frio e todos os homens que viam como as mulheres caiam aos seus pés perguntavam-se como elas podiam gostar de um homem como ele. Mas nem esses assuntos o deixavam abater. Apenas se sabia que ele tinha o sobrenome Lee, pois ele era original da Inglaterra, onde sempre murou. A sua família era a mais rica de toda a Inglaterra e por isso ele era o solteiro mais cobiçado, não só de toda a Inglaterra como, também, de todo mundo, não só pela sua riqueza, mas também pela sua beleza. À frente da sociedade, esse homem era um verdadeiro Cavalheiro e todas as Damas queriam se tornar suas noivas, para um dia serem a sua mulher. O homem pouco estava interessado nelas e cada rejeição era prova disso.

**Um dia, quando o homem andava no seu cavalo negro, este parou repentinamente enquanto relinchava de forma assustada. O homem tentou acalmar o seu cavalo e tentou fazer com que este caminhasse devagar, mas não pode andar muito tempo, pois o cavalo tinha tropeçado em algo. O dono, surpreendido, baixou do cavalo e procurou por algo e foi aí que viu uma mulher. Sim, uma mulher, uma linda mulher, que, pelo que se sabe, tinha olhos verdes, como uma esmeralda. Uma cor muito rara, é verdade, por isso chamou a atenção do homem. Mas naquele momento ela tinha os olhos fechados, como se estivesse a dormir. O homem pensou que ela estivesse morta e mesmo assim era só uma mulher, por isso subiu, novamente, no cavalo, mas algo o fez parar e caminhou até ficar à frente daquela mulher. Não soube porquê, mas deve que toca-la, como se o seu corpo fosse uma espécie de íman para homens. Ele achava engraçado que isso fosse verdade, pois nunca sentiu desejo por alguma mulher, apenas elas sentiam desejo por ele e o homem pensava que isso bastava, pois, nunca na sua vida, iria casar com uma mulher. Essa era o seu "sonho" e sempre viveria com ele. Mas, mesmo assim, o seu corpo não lhe obedecia e acabou por acariciar-lhe a cara. Era macia e suave, foi o que o homem pensou ao toca-la, mas sentiu um choque eléctrico em todo o seu corpo, mas mesmo assim, ficou admirado ao reparar, que a sua mão não tinha se separado daquela pele suave. Decidiu, então, leva-la consigo, até porque se ela estivesse morta o seu corpo estaria frio.**

**Ele a levou para um Motel pois nunca gostava de gastar dinheiro com mulheres e nunca tinha precisado como muitos homens que ele conhecia que gastavam milhões pelas mulheres. Como ele tinha nojo delas! Apenas precisava delas para despejar o seu desejo e a sua ira. Ele nunca iria deixar-se domar por essa espécie feminina. Apenas a acordaria e se divertiria um pouco naquela noite. Era sempre assim. Ele tinha-as apenas uma vez, pois ele sempre ouvira disser que quantas mais vezes elas os tinham mais poderes elas tinham sobre eles e isso era o pior que podia acontecer a um homem. Ser dominado por uma mulher.**

**O homem tinha colocado aquela mulher na única cama que existia naquele pequeno quarto. Abanou-a de maneira irritada, tentando acorda-la. A mulher abriu os olhos ao seu simples toque. **

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

- **Eles estavam frente a frente, como nós agora.** – fez uma pausa e viu como a cara da Sakura ficava cada vez mais pálida e este sorriu ainda mais. Estava a começar a verdadeira historia. Decidiu continuar.

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

A mulher tinha se negado e o homem tinha a obrigado, mas por alguma razão ele não queria-a magoar. Viu como se tornava um fraco por causa daquela mulher! Mas mesmo assim, depois desse pensamento os seus corpos ficaram hipnotizados, assim como a sua mente e o pior aconteceu...

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

- ... Ou o melhor... – disse enquanto sorria de maneira marota e os seus olhos se escureciam de desejo.

Sakura começou a ficar nervosa enquanto revivia aquele sonho. Aquele homem aproximava-se cada vez mais. A sua voz tinha desaparecido e por isso não conseguia gritar. Não podia fazer nada. Aquele homem que estava à sua frente parecia hipnotizado e o seu olhar mostrava um incrível desejo. Pouco tempo depois ela esqueceu de tudo à sua volta, entregando-se, completamente, aquele homem e o pior aconteceu, ou o melhor, como ele próprio dissera...

Abriu os olhos repentinamente e viu como aquele homem a abraçava, aquele homem... sim, já estava a perceber. Syaoran abraçava-a com carinho e beijou-lhe a testa numa forma suave e Sakura apenas fechou os olhos, deliciando-se com esse beijo. Abraçou-o e assim ficaram durante algum tempo.

- Lembraste? – perguntou Syaoran que ainda a abraçava.

- Um pouco. – respondeu Sakura enquanto colocava uma das mãos na sua cabeça.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupado enquanto os seus olhos ficavam dourados.

- Humm... dói-me um pouco a cabeça. – respondeu num tom baixo.

Syaoran colocou a sua mão esquerda na testa de Sakura – Estás um pouco quente, não queres que te leve a casa? – perguntou.

Sakura negou com a cabeça, o que fez com que a sua dor de cabeça aumentasse, mas não reclamou para o primo de Hanny não ouvir. Agora ela tinha mais coisas importantes para fazer.

- Quer disser... – tentou disser - ... que essa história... tem a ver... connosco? – perguntou enquanto um tom rosado aparecia das suas bochechas.

Syaoran sorriu novamente pela pergunta daquela rapariga de olhos verdes. Ai! Aqueles olhos verdes! Como tinha desejado estar a frente dela, só para olhar novamente os seus olhos cor esmeralda – Eu vou te contar o resto. – disse como resposta e começou a sua narração.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Naquela noite eles se entregaram completamente. Aquele homem tinha sido carinhoso com ela, dando o primeiro passo para o "Inferno". Noite após noite eles encontravam-se e faziam as suas próprias juras de amor da única forma que ambos conheciam. Aquele homem tinha sido domado por uma mulher! 

**O tempo tinha passado e o homem tinha-a tornado a sua amante. A sua vida social não tinha mudado em nada e naquela altura havia uma Dama que queria, muito, ser sua esposa, mas ele sempre se negava. Mas a Dama estava tão obstinada em consegui-lo que por fim descobriu. Descobriu que ele tinha uma amante, uma coisa muito comum naquela época a não ser se ele fosse muito apegado a ela.**

**Um dia um homem, de estilo pirata que tinha sido contratado por essa Dama, raptou a amante do homem. A Dama, ao saber que tudo tinha corrido bem, ameaçou aquele homem da sociedade. As sua palavras foram "ou casais comigo ou a sua amante morrerá". Essa ameaça fez com que o homem ficasse sem nada, o seu futuro com aquela camponesa já era, pois o seu destino... era casar-se com a Dama que estava à sua frente.**

**A mulher, depois de ter sido libertada, em vez de correr para os braços do seu amante, correu para os braços de um desconhecido e casou-se com o mesmo. Quando o homem soube, as suas últimas esperanças tinham morrido, assim como o seu corpo.**

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

- **Porquê Sakura? Porquê?** – perguntou de forma angustiada.

Ele estava à sua frente. Os seus olhos já não eram dourados, mas tinham a cor de uma avelã. Tinha uma expressão angustiada. Aquele que estava à sua frente não era o primo da Hanny mas sim...

- **Porque sim!** – gritou com todas as forças, deixando a sua raiva sair e lágrimas começaram a sair dos seus olhos – **Eu... eu não podia fazer nada! Tu também não! Querias que eu ficasse solteira a vida inteira à espera que acontecesse algo à tua queridinha?!** – gritou com todas as forças enquanto mais lágrimas caiam.

- **QUERIA!!!** – gritou com ainda mais força que ela – **Queria que tivesses feito isso mesmo! Como achas que eu fiquei quanto soube disso?! Eu tinha me sacrificado por ti! Bem quem me avisaram para não confiar nas mulheres!**

As lágrimas de Sakura aumentaram e ao vê-las Syaoran apenas apertou as mãos. Odiava ver mulheres a chorar! Sobretudo ela. Aproximou-se da Sakura e abraçou-a por detrás, mas esta, em vez de abraça-lo, empurrou-o para longe do seu corpo – **Sai! Eu não quero saber de ti! Já não fizeste o suficiente? Por favor...** – suplicou num tom baixo – **...deixa-me em paz!** – pediu enquanto se virava e caminhava na direcção da cidade, que ainda ficava um pouco longe.

Ela continuou o seu caminhou, mas arregalou os olhos quando sentiu que alguém lhe puxava o braço direito e que dois braços fortes a seguravam com força, mas de uma forma carinhosa, e que algo se tinha aproximado dos seus lábios. Ele estava a beija-la! Tentou empurra-lo, mas uma força maior a impediu disso. Desistiu, começando a corresponder. Aquele era um de muitos que eles já tinham dado, mas aquele era o primeiro beijo de Sakura Kinomoto.

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

**Continua...**

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

_**Notas de Autora:**__ UIIIIIIII!!!!! (O//\\O) Ai que eu agora pareço a Luz! XD Só faltava disser o todo bom que o Syao é!! D Eu acho que ninguém ainda recuperou a fala depois deste capitulo, né? Eu também não recuperei a fala, mas ainda tenho forças para escrever!! AII!! Primeiro foram as cenas SxS de AS e agora é este capitulo! uu_

_Sim, na Sexta passada, quando comecei a escrever e tal, quando era para começar a história (lenda) e assim eu fiz uma pausa e estive a dar uma passadinha nos episódios de Angel Sanctuary () e eu estive a ver a 1ª parte do 3 episódio!! Se vissem a minha figura! uu Eu não parei de dar gritinhos o dia inteiro! uuUU Via uma vez, 1 grito, via 2 vezes, 2 gritos e por aí adiante... Só as cenas Setsuna e Sara! UIIII!! Lá vou eu começar outra vez com a sessão de gritinhos (tapem os ouvidos)._

_**» Mas agora a falar do capitulo, vocês acharam a história muito forte? Eu achava meio-meio por isso pus aquele aviso. AII! E por fim utilizei o "dicionário do significado da cor dos olhos do Syaoran" onde diz quando ele está zangado tem os olhos daquela cor, quando está feliz tem os olhos daquela cor, etc...**_

_**Eu adorei fazer a Sakura se derreter por ele!! Ui, ui!! **_

_**Eu despachei a história, por isso o final está mauzinho! uu Mas deu para perceber a história, né? **_

_**Acharam o Syaoran muito anti-feninismo? Eu achei e muuuuito! ¬¬ Ainda vou fazer com que lhe caia uma panela em cima!**_

_**Mas no final, para quem não percebeu o porquê da repentina mudanças deles, foi porque aquela lenda era na sua outra vida, por isso no final quem estava a falar eram o Homem e a Mulher daquela lenda e isso explica o porquê das coisas que o Syaoran diz ao longo do capitulo. Por isso é que eu escrevi isto no final "Aquele era um de muitos que eles já tinham dado, mas aquele era o primeiro beijo de Sakura Kinomoto."**_

_» E agora a pergunta: porque é que eu disse logo o que significava os sonhos? Bem, em 1º lugar eu nem era para ter posto estes sonhos na história, mas depois achei giro eles sonharem com a sua vida passada e assim, até porque a cena principal desta história ainda está a ser feita (depois tem que ir para o forno, estar algum tempo lá e sair). Devemos estar nuns 10/15 da história toda (agora estava a lembrar-me dos jogos que também são assim). _

_**» Depois outra coisa que é importante. Eu sei bem que nas nossas vidas passadas nós somos diferentes, só que mais para o fim da história eu irei utilizar novamente esta história e fazer várias cenas SxS com ela e eu acho que era mais giro (já que isto é uma história SxS) faze-los iguais, e não utilizar um casal que nunca ninguém viu na vida! XD Eu acho que é o melhor (agora falo como leitora) mas vocês também podem dar a vossa opinião.**_

**Estas notas estão TÃO grandes! OoO Mas esses 3 parágrafos com » antes são importantes, por isso devem le-los! E depois não digam que não avisei! uu**

Passem pelo meu blog - www(.)mytsubasa(.)com(.)sapo(.)pt (ainda não enjoei! XD Talvez acha aí alguém de bom coração que queira ver o meu template do Kamui!! ) 

_**Agradecimentos aos…**_

_**... reviews:**_

» Obrigado muuuuito!! Espero que tenham gostado as cenas SxS beijo!! o

Só que eu só vim aqui para postar isto (e outros caps)!! Desculpem!!!!!!

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

_**No próximo Capitulo:**__ Sakura está confusa. Irá largar tudo por um amor do passado? Por um amor de outra vida? E se este "Syaoran" for diferente? Ela mal o conhece! _

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Terminado às 17:55:12 de 8 de Julho de 2007 

**Bjs e até à próxima Segunda!!!**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**


End file.
